Ibuki Munemasa
Ibuki Munemasa (井吹宗正) is a main character in the Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy series. He is the goalkeeper for Shinsei Inazuma Japan. Appearance He is tall and has long arms, which relates to the fact that he played basketball. His hair is silvery white and spiky.. His eyes are dark magenta and he wears a black headband across his forehead. He wears the Gassan Kunimitsu and Shinsei Inazuma Japan goalkeeper uniform. Background As stated by Manabe Jinichirou in episode 2, Ibuki is playing soccer and participating the FFIV2, so that he can gain money to study abroad with the best basketball team in the world. Personality Ibuki, out of the seven other members of Shinsei Inazuma Japan who didn't play soccer, is actually the most devoted to becoming better. However, the only thing that's keeping him going to get better is Shindou's actions towards him. Ibuki is shown to be strong willed and has a attitude to always try again if he failed at saving a shot. He seems to have a rivalry with Shindou Takuto at the moment, as they have had arguments about who will be saving shots (Shindou wanting to be a defender). Ibuki can get frustrated easily, if someone doubts him about something, in which he then trys to prove that he can do it. Ibuki said that he didn't take the Inazuma Japan Withdrawal Test, because he wants to prove to Shindou that he was chosen for a reason to be the goalkeeper for Shinsei Inazuma Japan, and that he's not taking it for the reason that he likes soccer. This implies that he doesn't have interest in soccer, but he cares about what Shindou thinks of him. Even though he is very serious and loud most of the time he speaks, when he created Wild Dunk and he got applauded by it from fellow teammates, he was shown to have a softer spot, as he looked down and smiled to himself. Plot .]]Ibuki appeared in the first episode of Galaxy, being selected for the national soccer team Shinsei Inazuma Japan. He played as the goalkeeper, and was shown to stop Teikoku Gakuen's captain, Mikado Haruma's shoot hissatsu, Koutei Penguin 7, with his bare hands. After that, he dribbled the ball like he was playing basketball and went outside the keeper zone, which resulted that Teikoku had a free kick. After that, he was unable to stop 10 shoots of Teikoku which made the score 10-0. The match ended with 10-1 with Shindou Takuto using Kami no Takuto FI and Matsukaze Tenma and Tsurugi Kyousuke using Fire Tornado DD and scoring the first goal for Shinsei Inazuma Japan. It was unknown why Ibuki was picked, as he, along with eight other members, had never played soccer before. He appeared in the second episode, training at the Odaiba Soccer Garden with the other members of Shinsei Inazuma Japan. Ibuki appeared to be more willing to play and get better at soccer. Ibuki over-heard Shindou saying that he will be a defender in the next match, and that he will be the one that will save all the shots, which then made Ibuki frustrated. Ibuki wanted to prove that he was a good goalkeeper, so he asked Tsurugi to make a hissatsu shoot at him, but Shindou took the option too shoot at him instead. Shindou then used Fortissimo, but Ibuki, failed to stop it. Later on, when Shinsei Inazuma Japan were getting ready for their match against Fire Dragon, it was revealed by Minaho Kazuto that the eight players of Shinsei Inazuma Japan who were unknown to soccer, are getting paid, In which he then said that Ibuki's real reason that he is here is to gain money, so he can study basketball abroad. The match started, and the team still isn't doing very well. One of Fire Dragon's members took a shot, but instead of Ibuki saving it, Shindou stopped it with his foot, making Ibuki then glare at him with rage. In episode 4, Ibuki was seen practicing in basketball court. Tsurugi saw him training by himself, and saw how hard he was working at trying to improve. So Tsurugi decided to help him train. In episode 5, Ibuki and the rest of Shinsei Inazuma Japan were proposed the Inazuma Japan Withdrawal Test, considered by Kuroiwa Ryuusei. It was a test to let any member of the team, leave if they wanted to. The test was based on penalty kicks and that they had to miss the goal five times to pass the test, and leave the team. If they scored however, they would fail and stay in the team. While Ibuki and Matatagi Hayato watched the rest of the newbies participate in the test, they stood and watched as they all failed, and stayed in the team. Ibuki had his reasons for not doing the test, same as Hayato did. Ibuki wanted to show Shindou his true strength and that he can protect Shinsei Inazuma Japan's goal on his own. In episode 6, Ibuki and his team played against Big Waves. He repeatedly attempted to save Megalodon with the same action, him jumping in the air and smacking it down with the palm of his hand, but failed twice. However, in the third attempt he mastered it, and it turned into a hissatsu, Wild Dunk, which caught Megalodon. Everyone applauded Ibuki for creating the hissatsu, in which he got happy about. The match ended with a score of 2-1 to Big Waves, as they had scored twice with Megalodon, but with Tsurugi scoring with his new hissatsu Bicycle Sword. .]]In episode 7, Ibuki had used Wild Dunk more times to catch Megalodon, which was used by Octa Pasun as well as Cole LaRuze this time. Wild Dunk had successfully caught it in every attempt, showing that it was a very effective hissatsu and will be useful to the team. The match ended with a score of 3-2 to Shinsei Inazuma Japan, as Manabe Jinichirou scored the third and final goal for them. In episode 8, he along with the othe members were announced that their next opponent is Shamshir . There was no training but he still practiced with Tsurugi helped him train. Later, Ibuki and the others gathered together at Odaiba Soccer Garden when Tenma came back because they all heard that Kusaka got caught by the polices. The next day, the match between Shamshir started. He failed to stop Said Ashraf's Oil Rush, thus gave Shamshir the first point In episode 9, he failed to stop Oil Rush once more time and Shamshir scored another goal. In episode 10, when Kuroiwa took everyone to the Black Room, he was put to train on catching the ball on sand area for the past 3 days. He and most of the team except for Manabe, Minaho and Konoha agreed on staying and winning FFIV2 even thought they didn't need to because he still needs to make Shindou acknowledges his strength. In Episode 11, when everyone found out that Konoha went missing, Ibuki and others stayed instead of trying to look for her. Tenma, Kusaka, Aoi, Tetsukado and Matatagi were the only ones willing to find her. In Episode 12, Shinsei Inazuma Japan started their match with Mach Tiger. Ibuki successfully stopped Tamugan Jar's shoot, but when he used his hissatsu Ivory Crash, he failed to stop it and ended up as a goal; making Ibuki annoyed that he had let in a goal. Hissatsu Anime= *'GK Wild Dunk' |-| Game= *'GK Wild Dunk' Trivia *Before joining Shinsei Inazuma Japan, he used to play basketball. Category:Shinsei Inazuma Japan Category:Gassan Kunimitsu